


Take me to church

by Floee23



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe: RuPaul's Drag Race, F/F, Inspired by RuPaul's Drag Race, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floee23/pseuds/Floee23
Summary: Crystal gets sent away to a church camp where she finds popular girl 'Gigi' what will happenTW: homophobic language.*ship characters, not real people*
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 14





	Take me to church

England is cold (crystal's POV)

The January rain drizzled down the train windows, I was deep in thought perhaps too deep as the only sound I could hear was my own heartbeat thudding nervously, I didn't want to be in this situation but neither did my parents, by that I mean adoptive, my biological family don't mind, To be honest, 'Aunt' Beatrice shouldn't have been snooping in my diary, after all, it was only a drunken kiss, Jan's parents didn't give a donkey's ass but mine have the audacity to call me 'sick' and sent me away to a church camp in England. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden halt of the carriage, guess it's my stop I thought. I stepped off the train and was greeted by the dreary British weather ''fuck'' I had no idea where I needed to go, pulling up my phone I checked my emails that included the instructions, it read: 

'Miss M

After you arrive at the Train station, please wait for one of our church leaders to collect you, if you are later than 13:00 please contact us on ' 01632 960437' 

Thank you

\- Miss Hendon'

''excuse me, are you Crystal?'' said a voice beside me, it was a woman in her late 20's, she looked kind. ''yeah, I am'' I replied noticing she had a lanyard, written on it in big green letters was 'Jackie C - church camp volunteer' yet she wore a bracelet that resembled the Bisexual flag...maybe just maybe 

''it's lovely to meet you, Crystal, I hope we can be friends, are you ready to meet the others?''


End file.
